The Hunted
by JGuar1212
Summary: Okay, this is my version of the famous episode, The Hunted duh! It's the title! Rated T for some cussin! Ooo!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunted, My Version**

**(A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so no flamers please! I thought of this while watching a baseball game. I was so absorbed that I almost got hit by a foul ball, twice. Oh, and a flying baseball bat too. I hope that my two near heart-attacks and a near concussion are worthwhile. Okay, so here goes…)**

This is my alternative ending to, "The Hunted". Everything is the same until Rose throws the net at Jake. Then, who knows what will happen?

**Rose/Huntsgirl P.O.V-**

I was in place, he was distracted. This was my chance to slay him, once and for all. I tightened my grip on my Huntstaff, ready. Unfortunately, the little angry creature saw me and warned my target.

"Oi! Dragon, look out!" I was going to stomp him into oblivion. I sighed, I still had to try.

"HIYAAH!" I shot a sphinx-hair net at him, my last one._ This better work!_ He turned around just in time to see the net fly toward him.

**Jake/Amdrag P.O.V-**

"Oi! Dragon, look out!" Reggie yelled.

"HIYAAH!" Rose was right behind me. I couldn't fight her, but she _definitely_ could. You see, she didn't know that _I_ was the Amdrag. I really wanted to tell her like I did my two best buds, Spud and Trixie, but I couldn't. I turned around to see a net flying toward me. Suddenly, my first day of Dragon training came back to me.

"_First clockwise, then counter clockwise."_ It was gramps telling me how to clean a toilet, but also how to deflect a net. I shot my forked tongue (Okay _that's_ how you spell tongue!) out of my mouth and caught the net. I could taste the sphinx-hair. My dragon form flickered. I rotated my tongue clockwise, and then counter clockwise. It worked _Thank gods!_ Now there was only one other problem, a Rose that was flying towards me, Huntsbow in her hand.

_**To Be Continued!**_

**Sooo? What did you think! I think that in total, the story will be about 5 to six chapters long. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Big Mistake **

**(A/N: Hi! Please do not roast me alive for not writing! I will not make up an excuse why, I will be truthful! A-I was too darn lazy! And B-I was discouraged, until someone reviewed my story! Knowing that someone ACTUALLY READ my story was enough to get my butt in gear to write again! Here's to you ada69! Also to the person who created , and to WALT DISNEY! Sorry, that was my inner child. I have been watching the entire collection of old cartoon Disney classics. Ex; Hercules, Mulan 1 and 2, and MANY others.) **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Jeff Goode? I do happen to be a girl, and like a bajillion years younger than old Jeffie (Just Kidding! I 3 You!) **

_Now there was only one other problem, a Rose that was flying towards me, Huntsbow in her hand._

**Rose/Huntsgirl P.O.V-**

_Aaauuugh! Stupid cookie of whatever the hell they are called! As soon as this dragon's hide is my throw-rug, you are dead! Dead I tell you!_ I watched in anger and mortification as the dragon easily deflected my net, and sent it flying towards me.

"You are DEAD dragon!" I muttered under my breath. He was distracted, congratulating himself with a little victory dance. _The battle is far from over!_ I crept quietly behind him, griped my Huntsbow, and fired myself toward him. The look on his face as he saw me was priceless! He didn't have time to react; my foot made contact with his stomach and sent him flying, literally. _Damn wings! Damn dragon!_

"Catch me if you can!" he said from the air, mocking me. I got up, turned my Huntsbow into a Hover-Board, and followed him.

**Jake/Amdrag P.O.V-**

_OWWW! That HURT! Gramps is going to be wondering why I have a shoeprint bruise on my perfect abs._ Not wanting to incinerate her, due to the fact that I loved her with every fiber of my being, I took off. Not without mocking her a bit.

"Catch me if you can!" I took off. Green plasma was shot into the air. I swerved, dancing around them. For some reason, they seemed a bit off course. I looked down, big mistake. A ball of plasma hit me square in the face. "YOU RUINED MY PRETTY FACE! NOW YOU PAY!" When the red cleared from my vision, I sensed that something was wrong. _Very _wrong, Rose was nowhere in sight, and suddenly everything went black.

**A/N: I **_**was**_** going to write more, but its 11:45, and… I like to make people suffer with cliff-hangers! Aren't I just evil! Hehehe. Okay, but today, I am making a pledge, one which all of you should take on… review ALL OF THE STORIES THAT YOU READ. It makes the writes feel better about themselves. It lets them know that people actually recognize their hard work! THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY HAVE HEARTS, AND CARE! ****THAT PEOPLE AREN'T COMPLETELY USLESS BAGS OF WATER AND ORGANS! AAAAAAAAA!**** *Sits back down* sorry about my mental rampage. I am still a little shaken by the fact that my parents took me to see an R rated movie (I am only 13 and I have seen two.). The first one I ever saw was Little Miss Sunshine. I was 10, but it was rated R for excessive cursing. Today, I saw The Kids Are Alright. It was rated R for umm….. Good reasons. My brain is still fried. Brrrrr. unless you are thoroughly prepared to see frontal female nudity, and male back nudity, at once (if you are getting my drift) do not see this movie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, now I am on a mission! This chapter will be OVER a thousand words long! Why, you ask? BECAUSE I WANT TO! So there :P! No, there is a reason, but… meh. I just want to seem like… meh. ANYwho… let's get back to the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: You know, if I owned this show, we would have had a crossover with Kim possible, and Fu would have been switched with drakken cuz you know same voice actor? No? … AAH WHATEVER! In the short version, only the intruders belong to me, kinda-ish.**

**Rose/Huntsgirl P.O.V: **

As I rode through the pitch black of night, I felt a presence behind me. My idiotic blonde brain told me _Oh it must be the Huntsclan prepared to help you with the dragon!_ I completely ignored them. _I can do this myself!_ I prepared to fire at the gleaming red dragon. His scales shone in the moonlight, clearly giving him away. I looked him over, he had a strong jaw, but boyish features. He was muscular, his bicep was about the size of my head, but I knew I was stronger. _Not bad dragon, not bad. No! I can't believe this! I can __**not**__ have feelings for him! I am about to kill him and wear his skin! He looks so familiar though. I just can't put a finger on it. _I shook my head and took a shot at him. I missed, of course. It was a rotation, a dance almost. I shoot, he dodges. He breathes fire and acts like a jerk, I dodge and trip him up. I smiled to myself as I thought of all the times he landed on his face. _Jeez, he is so immature, how old is he, seven?_ That made me stop to wonder about who he **really** was. _He has to be close to my age._ While I pondered this, I did not notice the two giant figures come up behind me. One grabbed my hover board, and I fell to the ground. I shot at him to try to get his attention, he needed to get out of here. _What am I doing?_ I sighed. _I am saving him so_ I_ can be the one who ends him._ I manage to hit him, straight in the face. The last thing I remember seeing was his enraged face. Then, everything went black.

**Jake/Amdrag P.O.V:**

_The smell of lilies were in the air, and it was a quiet evening. I looked up into the sky, into the prefect sunset._

"_It's beautiful," I whispered to myself. Or so I thought._

"_It really is, but what about me?" I recognized that voice. I could feel her leaning against me. My brown eyes locked into her blue orbs. Her blonde hair cascaded down her face, like a golden, shimmering waterfall. Her dragon birthmarked hand was snaked with my own. She was my dream girl. I blinked, but she was gone. In her place was a girl that was ready to kill me in a moment. Her blue eyes were no longer filled with love and lust, but hatred and rage. She pointed a dagger at my throat. I yelled out, "_Rose. Rose! ROSE!"

"ROSE!" I roared. I awoke in my dragon form, _Thank gods._ I looked over and saw Rose, her Huntsgirl mask was gone. Her blue eyes were filled with fear.

"H-how do you know m-my name d-dragon?" She was terrified.

"Because, I've known you for a while, and I think I love you." Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Rose, if I show you my human form, you can't tell** anyone**. Do you understand?" She nodded. I pictured my human form, and I felt the energy shift off of me. I heard Rose gasp, and I knew that she realized that it was me.

"J-Jake? Is that really you?" She reached out a hand and touched my face, to make sure I was real.

"Yes Rose, I am the American Dragon. I-," I was cut off by a slap to my face. "WHAT THE HELL?" My face already stung enough, do to the full helping of plasma I had received earlier in the day.

"Why didn't you tell me! I could have KILLED you!" Her face was a mix of shock, hurt, anger, relief, and a hint of… love? _Well, that was unexpected._ I absentmindedly rubbed my face.

"I didn't want you to get hurt-," I was cut off by her lips crashing down on mine. My eyes grew ten times as big, but then I deepened the kiss. It felt so natural to be next to her, to hold her in my arms. I knew I could trust her. Every touch, every breath, sent tingles all over my body. She broke the kiss and rapped her hands around my waist. She kisse down my jaw to my ear, where she playfully nipped at the bottom of it. I buried my face into her beautiful locks. I breathed in the scent of her hair. Just like in my dream, her hair smelled very floral. Her lips were sweeter than anything I had ever tasted. Like honey, and candy combined. I went to rap my hands around her waist, but I found I couldn't. I pulled back, and looked down at my hands. There were shackles around them.

"W-what happened?" Rose was nuzzling my neck, when she heard my question, her head snapped up. The shackles rattled around, restraining me. I tried blowing fire, didn't work. I only got my hands burned.

"Don't do that! You will hurt yourself!" I gave her a puzzled look. "They are reinforced with unicorn, so it's no use."

"Who did this!" I asked through my ever growing rage.

"Mountain trolls, we were fighting on their land. Apparently, they are _very_ territorial. I managed to slip my hands out." She held up her hands. "You can too, they are pretty big The shackles I mean." She bit her lip to hide a smile, as I slided the shackles over my knuckles and off my hands. "I wonder what they are going to do to us." She looked at me, with those soulful eyes, and round perfect, pink lips. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Whatever it is, I know we will get through it, together. I just know it. I protectively held on to her, just in case. In a world full of magical creatures, no one was really safe.

**Okay, this is my sappy-ness coming out! Isn't it all lovedovey! Don't worry, all of those action lovers! Rose and Jake **_**do**_** get to kick some butt in the next few chapters. Plus I am changing it a bit. Instead if it being a ½ hour episode, it might be like an hour special, aka, longer than 5 chapters, I don't know yet. C'ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there all you happy-go-lucky readers! I am soo excited! First I am going to Cape Cod for a few days to see my cousin, and then to go look at colleges for my older sister. Blech! My mom asks, "Do you want to look at colleges too?" My answer is… "Mom, I am 13, I'm not even in 8****th**** grade yet. But okay, great! Let's go look at colleges that I **_**might**_** go to in like five years from now! Sounds like fun!" Anyway, after that I am going… TO THE BEACH FOR A WEEK! I have been waiting ALL summer for this! Do not worry my little henchpeople! I am a dedicated writer, and I get to bring my lap-top to the beach, so I do plan on writing some. Who knows? The beach can be **_**very**_** inspiring! And now! What you have been waiting for! I proudly present to thee, Chapter 4. Okay that would have been much cooler if I did it in the last chapter. I mean I present to thee, chapter 3! Eh, oh well to even the score, here is chapter four! (I got mad rhyming skilz people! OOO I also edited chapter 3 a bit! Make sure to reread people!)**

**Unknown P.O.V:**

I watched the two children console each other from the shadows. The blonde girl had freed herself from her chains, and was helping the boy now. I remembered how the large dragon had vanished, and left the boy with the strange hair in its place. Compared to the beast, he looked so fragile. The boy said something, but was cut off by the girl's lips. As they kissed, I felt intrusive. I turned away from them for a moment. These might as well be their last moments together; they might as well have some privacy. They had no idea what or _who_ they were up against. I had had no idea how young these children were. My stomach curled with guilt, this was entirely my fault. I had to warn them, before it was too late. _Those kids need to get out of here._ _Children, _I inhaled in shock. _That is what they are. Just children, that shouldn't have to worry about these things,_ As the two came closer to each other, I felt the love between them. _I have to help._ I took a deep breath and walked towards the couple.

**Jake/Amdrag P.O.V:**

"Rose, we _will_ get through this. I just know it." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth.

"Jake, we have no idea what's going to happen to us! What we are up against!" Her words were frantic.

"Hey, I am pretty sure that a dragon and a slayer can do anything when teamed up!" I watched her cringe. Her view of life as she knew it had drastically changed in the last five minutes. She had been born a slayer, meant to kill all magical creatures. She also loved me. Unfortunately, _I_ just happened to be a dragon, which just happens to be one of those magical creatures she hunted. Just _perfect,_ right? I watched her frown. Suddenly, she stiffened up. Not making a sound, she crouched into a defensive position.

"Jake, I think I heard something!" she whispered. I nodded; it was time to kick some butt.

"Ear of the dragon!" I could hear everything now. Rose's steady heartbeat, a sound that somehow, comforted me. There was something else, but I had no idea. I listened harder.

"Whoa! Now _that_ is cool!" It wasn't all that loud, but since she was so close, she may have been shouting through a megaphone into my ear.

"Shhhh! I think I hear something!" I listened. "Footsteps, someone is coming. Just one person." This was easy, _too _easy.

"I don't know if you could call me a person." The voice was obviously male, and it was coming from the forest. "Then again, no one knows what exactly I am." That was when I saw him.

As he came out of the shadows my first thought was that he was a troll. Boy was I wrong. He had the misshapen head of a troll, but from the neck down, I couldn't tell. His body was flickering, like a candle in the wind. He had a warm smile on his face, and his hands were up. I growled. _Smile or no smile, he is still a threat. _I got into a defensive position_._

"HIYAAH!" I watched as Rose leapt through the air. She gave him a blow to the chest, but it seemed that it didn't affect him. With the grace of the super ninja she was, she darted around him, attacking at various heights and angles. None of them had any affect. Then something began to happen to the man. She stopped abruptly, and with a shocked look, backed away from the thing. I looked over at it… WHAT WAS GOING ON! The _thing_ was…_ mutating! _His whole form shimmered, and he became a teenager. He had long brown hair, a cap, and an old ratty t- shirt. He was creepily familiar.

"SPUD!" I asked in horror and disbelief. Rose's mouth was agape.

"No, no. Just a copy of him, not the real thing." He chuckled, but quickly became serious. "I mean you no harm just listen to me." I quieted down. "You must get out of here! Sooner rather than later, for you are in great danger."

"From what?" Rose asked.

"You think you were captured by mountain trolls, but we only had the form of them." He looked around him nervously- almost like he expected something to come out from the shadows.

"What do you mean 'we'? This is your fault isn't it!" I was tired of this, all of the lies, and stupid surprise-twists. I felt like I was in one of my grandpa's soap operas.

"Yes, this is my fault. But that does not change the fact that you need to get out of here." He held still for a moment, listening. "Shit! He found me! Come with me if you want to live!" He darted off into the woods. From behind us, we heard a loud yell. It wasn't in English, but a weird gibberish sounding language.

"I think we should trust Mr. Creepy and get outta here!" Rose and I took off after 'Spud'.

**Okay…. Blah de blah, I have nothing witty and clever to say here. Hmmm, what about a song or two? No? Oh well, I will anyway! IT'S A PILLOW! IT'S A PET! IT'S A PILLOW PET! Yay! *drums fingers against keyboard* Sooo, what did ya think? Personally, I thought it was good, but I want to hear your opinions! I am truly grateful to all of the reviews I have been receiving! I don't care if it isn't a lot, I love knowing that people think my story is good. So far, all of them have been warm fuzzies to me! Yay! In the next chapter we learn more about Mr. Creepy, and it will mostly be from Rose's point of view. Sorry she didn't have much to do in this chapter, but I liked having Jake talk for a while. Till then, remember to hug a tree, pet a dog, and love all of the world! Oh! I have a joke! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea! No one because of BP! BWAHAHAHAHA! C'ya laters alligators!**


End file.
